Adios, kryształeczki
by Filigranka
Summary: Drobiazgi do Hobbita, zdecydowanie crackowate i nieprzystojne. Bo Thranduil jest taki, że tylko piszczeć i cracki pisać.
1. Chapter 1

Zainspirowane - więc dedykowane - rozmowami z moją siostrą, z awnalią, z invisible_cities i Cassandrą9891.

I moją osobistą radością, że ktoś filmuje mężczyznę - króla nawet - w tak ostentacyjnie erotyczny sposób, jako obiekt pożądania... Zwykle tak się filmuje kobiety, a tu taka miła odmiana! Nie wiem, czy dla fandomu, czy z przekonania (pewnie cześć genderu uzna, że znowu mamy przedstawienie erotycznej optyki innej niż dominująca jako złe i mroczne; nieważne, mnie bawi). I do tego jeszcze ani chybi masochista (albowiem, jak uczy fizjologia, w bardzo specyficznych momentach wpółprzymyka się oczęta i otwiera usta)! I tyle w filmie estetyki gier video! Jaka ja kontenta!

Ale rzecz to crack do bólu crackowy. Obie właściwie rzeczy. Wszystkie cechy cracku ma, czyli ani delikatny, ani uprzejmy, ani nawet specjalnie in-character nie jest.

* * *

**Adios, kryształeczki**

Thranduil niemal leżał na swoim ulubionym bojowym łosiu („bojowy" było tytułem raczej nominalnym niż faktycznym – walkę to widział praszczur obecnego łosia; kilkadziesiąt pokoleń temu). Uwieszony mu na szyi, pojękiwał, po trosze ze zgryzoty, po trosze z powodu alkoholu:

— Widzisz, kochany Celeborku – otaczają mnie kretyni. Od tysiącleci, ale ostatnio jest gorzej. Kretyni. I jak ja mam rządzić w takich warunkach? Mój syn, na przykład – zakochany, pochopny dureń. Mój syn – a dureń. Dowódca moich oddziałów z kolei, wielka wojowniczka – cóż, skoro sercem myśli zamiast mózgiem. Myślałem: Thorin wpadł – he, he, dosłownie, w pajęczynkę się zaplątał – świetnie, on może mnie zrozumie, może lata tułaczki nauczyły go rozsądnego, trzeźwego, królewskiego myślenia, sądziłem, że wreszcie pogadamy, nawet specjalnie resztki tej wódki z tej jego góry wyciągnąłem – i musiałem je pić sam, widzisz? Szkoda byłoby zmarnować, jak już się znalazło, wiesz, pod pajęczynami leżały, chyba z trzy godziny szukałem, bo moi ludziom to już ufać nie można, każesz im podać wina, to sami wychleją – mówiłem ci, otaczają mnie ochlapusy, pijanice i idioci! W każdym razie, już myślałem, że sobie z Thorinem porozmawiam, wreszcie mu wytłumaczę, czemu go tak z tym smokiem zostawiłem – no, ty wiesz, ty tam przecież – a nie, to twój pradziad, Feanuś, hi, hi, hi, uwielbiam nazywać zwierzątka po tych aroganckich…

Łoś zaryczał, zirytowany tak przedmiotowym traktowaniem. Elf zinterpretował wszakże ryk jako wyraz znudzenia, wrócił więc spiesznie do tematu:

— A, tak, smok. Widzisz, ja tam byłem, bo akurat mieliśmy dostawę wina, dużą dostawę, a kraik nasz niewielki, więc negocjowałem ceny osobiście – no i to moje niekompetentne wojsko, kretyn na kretynie, się spiło. Jak smok zaatakował, to ledwo co ich cuciłem, ja tam miałem może jedną czy dwie linie żołnierzy, reszta struta albo chrapiąca w obozie – miałem dwoma rzędami armii iść na smoka? Musiałbym chyba się z własną progeniturą na głowę zamienić. Poza tym, toż moi wojownicy nie potrafią właściwie walczyć, sam widziałeś, jak dzisiaj jakiś mały oddział orków wlazł na bramę, to załatwił wartowników w minutę. Dobrze, że się zainteresowały krasnoludami, bo inaczej musiałbym samowtór odpierać inwazję – dobra, jeszcze może dziesięciu kompetentnych poddanych mam, ale nadal, to jakiś tuzin najwyżej – wiesz, co się stanie, jak to się rozniesie? Królestwo padnie! Także muszę udawać, rozumiesz, muszę, dla dobra kraju, że mamy kompetentne wojsko, tylko ja jestem bezdusznym draniem i nie chcę nikomu udzielać pomocy. No, jestem bezdusznym draniem – ale zmuszają mnie okoliczności! Gdybyś widział tych ćwoków dzisiaj na bramie…

Tu król elfów westchnął, jak śmiertelnie ugodzony, i tęgi łyk z bukłaka przytroczonego do siodła łosia pociągnął.

— Tauriel i Legolas dali sobie radę, ale rozumiesz, gdyby ich zabrakło – a właśnie uciekli, niewdzięczne bachory – to przecież chyba w dziesięciu byśmy tego pałacu bronili, resztę mi w pięć minut wyrżną – i nawet oporu bym się ze strony tych moich kretynów nie spodziewał. I ja nimi rządzić muszę! Ja, ewidentnie stworzony do większych rzeczy! I to są dorosłe elfy, rozumiesz, Celeborku? One się nie zmienią, nie nauczą, nie wymrą i nie przyjdą nowe pokolenia, jak u ludzi… Klęska.

Westchnął ponownie. Pustka butelka wypadła mu z palców – sięgnął po następną, nie przerywając mówienia.

— Siedzę czasem w tej sali, wymyślam plany podbojów, rozszerzenia królestwa, wielkiej bitwy wartej eposu, która rozsławi me imię – a potem patrzę na tych zapitych, zdegenerowanych idiotów, na tych durniów, co to nawet bramy przed kilkoma orkami nie ochronią, a jak dziedzic tronu na odsiecz skacze, to go zostawiają, zamiast osłaniać – patrzę na durniów, którzy nawet zagubionych w puszczy krasnoludów nie umieli przypilnować – i uświadamiam sobie, że z takim surowcem, to nic nie zrobię. Nic. Klęska. Klęska. Żaden plan nie pomoże. I wówczas sam chwytam za puchar, bo co mi zostaje? I rozumiesz, chciałem o tym pogadać z Thorinem, bo jakby jego sytuacja jeszcze żałośliwsza niż moja, a głowy krasnoludy mają tęgie – to mnie musiał drań, imaginujesz sobie, Celeborku, spostponować! On! Mnie! Skląć, odpowiedzi odmówić, od pozbawionych honoru zwyzywać – jakbym ja tam miał mu jak pomóc – z garstką trzeźwych, a i tak skacowanych, żołnierzy! Cóż, wiesz, jaki ja jestem, nerwowy. Choleryk. I się też trochę… — tu na się zacukał, nim przyznał — …uniosłem. I może byłem mało… kompromisowy. Ale się starałem!

Łoś rzucił mu spojrzenie przesiąknięte głębokim sceptycyzmem.

— Dobrze, dobrze – kazałem go zamknąć w lochu, cóż, tak jakby. Na sto lat – ale przecież ty mnie znasz, Celeborku, tylko tak gadałem, wypuściłbym go zaraz, za parę dni, przecież ja w ogóle nie mam takiego budżetu, by móc kilkanaście krasnoludów przez wiek żywić! Tydzień, dwa, no, drobne, nieprzewidziane wydatki, na to się znajdzie, ale na wiek? Nijak się nie da, ten mój skarb państwa to tylko na papierze się trzyma, Vincent mi go jakoś ustawił, no ale realnie tych pieniędzy nie ma, a przecież kreatywną księgowością więźniów nie nakarmię… Nawet z regularnego oczyszczana jacuzzi musiałem zrezygnować! Wypuściłbym ich, jeszcze bym sobie reputację poprawił, to musieli sami zwiać – a potem ten ork coś o zgubie gada, zagadki plecie, śmierć mą widzi – jakby nie mógł po ludzku rzec, że Sauron wraca, no doprawdy, czemu ze wszystkich cech Avarich to poetyckość musiała akurat u orków pozostać? I kazałem zamknąć wrota, bo cóż czynić, Sauron to potężny przeciwnik, kolejnych orków nie chcę – to mi dzieciaki dostały histerii! Szczyty kretyńskiego idealizmu. Jeszcze może będą się chcieli za innych poświęcać, ginąć, jak jacyś mesyjasze! I to moi najlepsi wojownicy są. I dziedzic tronu. Ja przecież powinienem sobie tą koroną żyły podciąć.

Spróbował sięgnąć po rzeczoną koronę, ukłuł się kolcem, sklął, wrócił do swych rozważań:

— To bym wszakże jeszcze przeżył, to stare problemy w końcu, nawykłem. Tylko że… jak zamknąłem bramę… trochę pochopnie, bo wiesz, choleryk ze mnie… to cóż… nie sprawdziłem terminarza dostaw. Ogórki, pomidory, wszelkie warzywa i owoce przychodzą dopiero za tydzień. A tu bramy zamknione będą, bo przecież nie mogę sobie od tak słowa zmieniać. I mi dostawa przepadnie! Następna za rok, to ostatnia przed zimą – nie będzie ogórków, rozumiesz? Ani pomidorów! Ani malin! A przetworów brak, bo to z tej dostawy iść miało – mam wódkę, nie mam zakąski, mam wino, nie mam winogron ni sera, ja tego nie przeżyję! Nie przeżyję. Zapiję się z rozpaczy!

W tym momencie Thranduil uświadomił sobie, że właśnie wyssał ostatnie krople z ostatniej butelki krasnoludzkiej okowity. A zapijać się winem to tak – cóż, trudno, długo to trwa, męczące jest, mało ekonomiczne...

— Albo jaką balladę stworzę, dawno w sumie nie komponowałem… Hmm, adios pomidory, o, ładne… hmmmm, znów ta jesień rozpostarła melancholii mglisty woal – wcale niezłe…


	2. Chapter 2

**Konfetti **

* * *

— …jak król królowi — patetycznie zakończył władca elfów.

Thorin obrzucił sceptycznym spojrzeniem jego buty, nonszalancko – ujmując rzecz eufemizmem odpowiednim dla wszystkich grup wiekowych – założone nogi, długie, jedwabiste włosy, upierścienione palce i płaszcz, zrzucany z takim wdziękiem. „Taki tam król", pomyślał, „kabaretu chyba".

— Hmm… Ta, tak ładnie się odzienia pozbywasz, że może faktycznie, pokaz byłby paru kamyków warty – co o tym sądzisz? Ty ściągasz kolejne elementy wdzianka – buty zostawiłbym na koniec, samym grzechem są – a ja ci kamienie w zamian miast złotych monet rzucam?

Thranduil pobladł i w sekundę doskoczył do krasnoluda. Płynnym, rozkołysanym skokiem.

— Słucham? — wyszeptał niskim głosem, naraz nieco zachrypnięty. — Śmiesz mnie znieważać?

— Znieważać? Władcę, który nie dotrzymał przysięgi? Który zostawił sojuszników, by umierali z głodu? Porzucił przyjaciół w potrzebie? Tutaj nie ma nic do znieważania, taki władca już nie ma ni krztyny honoru. Byle dziewka w przybytku rozkoszy wyżej ceni swoje słowo – prędzej je znieważyłem, żeby mi rabatu stałego klienta nie zabrali...

— Jestem królem… — zaczął elf; powieki mu wpółopadły i rzęsy rzucały długie cienie na policzki.

Krasnolud wszedł rozmówcy w słowo, z fałszywym zrozumieniem zauważając:

— No tak, tak, rzeczone dziewki też różne wykwintne pseudonimy sceniczne mają. I też lubią świecidełka – nawiasem mówiąc, ten tutaj kamień słabo osadzony jest — ocenił fachowo Thorin, chwytając dłoń Thranduila i podnosząc ją pod światło, by się lepiej przyjrzeć. — Złoto niskiej próby, oszukali cię podwładni… Tak to bywa, jak się oszczędza na jubilerze, a z najlepszych rzemieślników na rynku wrogów sobie robi — zacmokał z politowaniem.

Elfowi ze zdumienia opadła szczęka. Zmysłowo, w ramach odruchu bezwarunkowego.


End file.
